Mobile Suit Gundam: The Heroes and The Goddesses
by Anime and Games
Summary: The story of the Goddesses and the inheritors of the four ancient heroes. Zeheart Galette, Banagher Links, Setsuna F. Seiei and Milliardo Peacecraft must help Neptune, Vert, Noire and Blanc save Gaminduststi from a new threat. Zeheart must protect Neptune on this long journey in order to pass on to the afterlife. Join the Goddesses and the Gundam Pilots in this new story.
1. Cosmic Compiler

Mobile Suit Gundam: The Heroes and The Goddesses

First Mission: Cosmic Compilier

Cover image: Extreme Gundam Leos Type floating in the space above Gamindustri with Gundam Legilis and Unicorn Gundam on the right and Gundam Epyon and 00 QAN[T] on the left. Leos, Zeheart, Banagher, Milliardo and Setsuna all standing in front of their respective Gundams.

Cosmic Compiler, an organization that studies mankind's history across the multiverse, has been gathering the data necessary for mankind's evolution, but Ex, the A.I that was given that task, has become corrupt and has lost faith in humanity as a whole, taking it upon himself to correct their mistakes, he travels through the dimensions, fighting and defeating many of their best pilots in his powerful machine, the Extreme Gundam. Cosmic Compiler sends Leos Alloy, one of their G-Divers and the pilot of the Extreme Gundam Leos type, to stop Ex and end his rampage. Ex's latest travels take him to Gamindustri, where Leos, onboard the Valhalla battleship, awaits his arrival.

* * *

Onboard the Valhalla, a young man with ash brown hair, wearing an ornate blue jacket with a gold trim, was reviewing the information that Cosmic Compiler had sent him regarding his newest destination. "Gamindustri… this unique place uses both technology and divine power to ensure prosperity, each major landmass has a corresponding goddess that protects and provides for its people, however, these goddesses are at war with one another." The G-Diver sighed; he didn't like the state of his destination one bit. "_If they have the power to protect their people, why do they fight each other?_" He thought to himself, he had it in his mind that anyone with that much power should be responsible enough to use it wisely.

Suddenly, female voice echoed in his head. "_**Leos Alloy**_…" The disembodied voice spoke with a sense of urgency.

Leos was shocked at the voice's sudden appearance "W-who said that?! How do you know my name?!" The G-Diver looked around but saw that nobody, save for the spherical robots that manned the ships controls. "I know it wasn't the Haros!"

"_**My name is Histoire, I am a tome, I am this world's everything and this world is my everything."**_ The voice continued to echo in his head, this time sounding somewhat distressed. "_**I need your help… you and four more pilots**_ _**must protect the goddesses."**_

Leos was shocked, his only objective in Gamindustri was to locate and capture Ex, the G-Diver was unsure of accepting Histoire's request. "Protect them from what? Each other?"

Histoire's continued to speak._** "No, there is another threat that has recently appeared, his powers rival that of a goddess and he pilots a machine that looks just like yours."**_

Upon hearing Histoire's description of the new force that threatened Gamindustri, Leos knew immediately whom the tome was talking about. "Ex…"The G-Diver said, he remembered all the destruction the rogue A.I was causing. "So he is here…"

"_**Since he is from your world, I think you can stop him.**_" Histoire said with a newfound sense of hope and determination in her voice. "_**And with the four heroes, you will save Gamindustri.**_"

"Yeah, who are these heroes?" Leos asked, the G-Diver was very curious about Histoire's statement. "I've met many pilots during my recording missions that might fit that description."

Histoire continued to speak. "_**Four heroes to serve as guardians the inheritors of the four ancient heroes that helped stop the corrupted goddess of old, one for each of the current goddesses.**_" The tome showed Leos the four landmasses of Gamindustri._** "Zeheart Galette for Neptune, Banagher Links for Vert, Milliardo Peacecraft for Blanc and Setsuna F. Seiei for Noire." **_She let out a concerned sigh._** "Neptune's guardian will have the most responsibility.**_"

Leos recognized all of those names from the Jupiter Answer databank but one of them didn't seem to fit. "They're all great pilots but… Zeheart was killed shortly before the war ended and the failure of Project Eden… and from what I've studied, his mental state was heavily affected by the stress of becoming the Vagan leader, are you sure giving him that kind of responsibility is a good idea?"

"_**I've observed him for a long time now.**_" Histoire's voice continued, this time with a hint of sympathy in it. "_**He was always selfless and gentle and his loyalty knew no bounds, but his loyalty to his lord's cause conflicted with his gentle nature and in the end, he couldn't handle the burden of sacrificing so many people.**_" The tome spoke with great sadness in her voice, the sad story of Zeheart's demise was affecting her emotionally.

"So, you're counting on his loyalty, is that it?" Leos raised an eyebrow, the G-Diver was very doubtful of Histoire's reasoning for choosing Zeheart. "What if he snaps again? And what makes you think he'll shift loyalties so easily?"

"_**Because I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself."**_ Histoire's voice continued, this time with a hint of happiness in it. _**"To atone for his sins and pass on to the afterlife."**_

Leos was still a little confused, the G-Diver didn't really know what to make of Histoire's request, but he saw the opportunity that was presented to him. "If they can help me take down Ex, then fine, I'll help. I suppose we can use the Valhalla as our base of operations."

"_**So you'll help me?"**_ Histoire replied in a grateful tome, the tome was happy that Leos had agreed to her request. _**"Wonderful, I shall transport the new heroes to us right away!"**_

* * *

The surroundings turned pitch black and four figures suddenly appeared before Leos, the first was a man with long white hair, tan skin and a red long coat, the second one was a man with short brown hair in a blue jacket, the third was a man with short messy black hair, wearing a short blue jacket, and the fourth was a tall man with long platinum blonde hair, wearing a long gray coat.

"_**Zeheart Galette, Banagher Links, Setsuna F. Seiei and Milliardo Peacecraft."**_ Histoire spoke to the group, making her presence known to them.

"So…this is where you called me to?" Zeheart asked, still puzzled by the events that transpired.

"W-where am I?" Banagher asked in a panicked tone, this new environment still came as a shock to him. "Why did you drag me here!?"

"Is this my new mission?" Setsuna asked, he was sure that he had completed his final mission in his world.

"I expect answers." Milliardo said in an urgent tone, he wanted to know why Histoire had summoned him from his home world so abruptly.

"_**All four of you have a destiny in my world."**_ Histoire told all four of the summoned heroes. _**"You, who carry the wills of the ancient heroes."**_

"I only agreed to your request so I can pass on to the afterlife." Zeheart responded in a sad tone, the word 'hero' was the last thing he wanted to be described as. "Don't give me a label I don't deserve…"

"I'm still trying to find out what's going on here." Banagher sighed; he didn't want to be in Gamindustri longer than he had to. "People need me in my world!"

"I have achieved communication with the ELS." Setsuna said, remembering the struggle he had to face in his world. "Is this new mission part of the dialogues Aeolia predicted?"

"You told me that the peace of your world rests in our hands." Milliardo said, he remembered the details of Histoire's request but he still had trouble understanding why he of all people was chosen. "But would you leave such a responsibility in hands stained with blood?"

"_**All your questions will be answered soon."**_ Histoire reassured the summoned heroes, she was confident that they would help save Gamindustri from certain doom. _**"Soon, you will find your destinies, alongside your respective Goddesses."**_

"I'll have the data of your mobile suits scanned by our database and reverse engineered at our high speed molder." Leos said to his fellow Gundam pilots, he knew that if they were to face Ex, they would need their Gundams. "They'll be ready some time tomorrow."

* * *

At an unknown location in Gamindsutri, a man with short black hair, wearing a large white fur coat was standing in front of a black and white Gundam with glowing blue linings.

"A mix of both data and divine power." The black haired man smirked; the concept of divine power thrilled him. "Once I drain this world's data, that power will be mine! I, Ex, shall rule over all dimensions!" The rogue A.I laughed.

* * *

Author's notes: It's done, the first chapter of my newest story, I had to make some changes to the characters from Gundam EX A, so please bear with me on this, Mobile Suits will be integrated into the Neptunia universe in a similar fashion to my other story, The Warrior of Zero, however, since the technology is more advanced in the Neptunia universe, you'll see some unique mobile suits in upcoming chapters, The circumstances of the pilots being summoned will be revealed when the story reaches their respective landmasses, next chapter will reveal Zeheart's. Next chapter, Leos will brief the Gundam Pilots on their new mission and Zeheart will meet Neptune and Compa. Expected pairings will be Zeheart and Neptune/Purple Heart as well as IF, Banagher and Vert/Green Heart as well as Compa and Arfoire, Setsuna and Noire/Black Heart as well as 5pb and Milliardo Peacecraft and Blanc/White Heart. I hope you enjoy this story and check out HeeroUzuki's story, it was inspiration for this story and is much better than this one, you'll have a blast with it! Who should be paired with Nisa, Domon Kasshu or Graham Aker? Tell me in your reviews. Since Zeheart has no English VA at the moment, you can read his lines in Nero from Devil May Cry 4/ Lelouch from Code Geass's voice, it fits somehow. Happy Valentines everyone!


	2. Zeheart and Planeptune

Mobile Suit Gundam: The Heroes and The Goddesses

Second Mission: Zeheart and Planeptune.

Cover image: Zeheart standing in front of Gundam Legilis with Neptune hugging his arm and Fram's ghost standing next to him.

After a heated battle between Asemu Asuno in his Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound and Zeheart Galette in his Gundam Legilis. Zeheart was defeated and the battle of La Gramis was coming to a close.

"You've…" Zeheart said to Asemu after being defeated and gravely injured. Gundam Legilis was heavily damaged, and part of the cockpit was exposed, blood and metal floated in space around the Vagan Leader.

"Zeheart…." Asemu looked at his injured friend with a sympathetic expression.

"…Finally caught up to me, huh? You, who aren't an X-Rounder has …" Zeheart continued, impressed by Asemu's abilities, yet lamenting at his own loss.

"Why Zeheart… why would you go this far?" Asemu replied, he wanted to know why his best friend turned rival resorted to such extreme methods.

"So far… even though I've gotten so far… I couldn't lead humanity to Eden…" Zeheart raised his bleeding hand. " Everything is slipping through my fingers. Why… can't I grasp it?"

"There are things we can't grasp, because we're human." Asemu told his best friend, telling him that even he had his own limits as a human. "You saved me many times when I was your enemy. Before you were a warrior, you were a human being."

" …That's right. I was just like you" Zeheart responded, as he bled more, relating to Asemu. "I didn't have the resolve yet I chose to fight" He felt sorrow; he knew that he could no longer fight. "I wanted to make them come true… Lord Ezelcant's ambitions… " The Vagan leader reached out to his friend "Our dream. Otherwise, I don't know…what I've been living for."

"Zeheart!" Asemu replied on the verge of tears, seeing his best friend in such an injured and depressed state was heartbreaking.

"Asemu… do you remember? Even now I haven't forgotten" Zeheart told his friend as he recalled his fond memories. "The time I spent with you all in that mobile suit club… I was so content back then" The dying pilot remembered his school days. "However… I never wanted to admit it… because I would have stopped being myself" he lamented as he opened up to his friend. "You may have been jealous of me and my power. But I was jealous of you, too" He looked sadly at his friend, seeing him as a reminder of everything he had to give up. "I wanted to have children with the one I loved, and live just like you!" He felt pain as his wounds opened up. "I wanted to be human… just like you" He then tested the leg of Gundam Legilis and found that it was still functional.

"…?! Zeheart!" Asemu yelled in concern.

* * *

Zeheart remembered his days with Asemu, Shawee, Macil and Romary but the one memory he held very dear was when they completed the repairs to their mobile suit. Everyone was at the Mobile Suit Club's clubhouse.

_"It's done!' Asemu said with a smile on his face after the repairs were complete._

_"Finally! Now we can win for sure!" Shawee, pleased with the outcome, added._

_"Wow! You're amazing, Zeheart!" Macil said with excitement in his voice._

_"This is all thanks to you, Zeheart." Shawee told his friend, grateful for the hard work he had put in._

_"Thanks to…me?" Zeheart looked at his friends with a puzzled look on his face._

_"We were only able to get this far because you were here. Thanks so much Zeheart." Asemu thanked his friend sincerely._

_"Asemu…" Zeheart smiled. He was glad that he was able to help his friends. He never felt so needed and appreciated._

* * *

Back to the present, Asemu told Zeheart the same thing he told him all those years ago. "Zeheart! I was only able to get this far because you were here."

"Thank you… Asemu" Zeheart gave his best friend one last smile before finally letting go and finding peace in his final moments.

"Zeheart…" Asemu looked sad, because he knew this was the end for his best friend.

Zeheart kicked Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound away from his damaged Gundam Legilis. Zeheart thought to himself "_At least…I can die as a human…_"

"Zeheart!" Asemu yelled out from the top of his lungs, seeing the death of his best friend was enough to drive the Gundam Pilot down the depths of despair.

As the explosion of his destroyed Gundam Legilis engulfed Zeheart, his surroundings turned pitch black and he heard a voice.

"_**Zeheart Galette…"**_ A female voice echoed around the area.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Zeheart looked around, searching for the voice. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" The former Vagan leader was shocked to find out that his wounds have healed and that he was no longer wearing his pilot suit, instead, he was wearing his regular black lined red coat and the sword that Lord Ezelcant had given him was on his waist.

"_**Do not be afraid. My name is Histoire."**_ The disembodied voice spoke to reassure Zeheart, knowing that the former Vagan leader would be shocked at his current situation. _**"I'm the one that summoned you here."**_

"Summoned me?" Zeheart was puzzled by what Histoire was saying; he thought for sure that he had perished in the explosion. "I'm supposed to be dead… there's no way I could have survived!"

"_**You are indeed dead."**_ Histoire's voice continued, this time with a sad tone, the tome sympathized with Zeheart's plight and wished to help him. _**"I used my powers to give your spirit a physical form."**_

"Why…?" Zeheart asked, after his failure and his defeat at the hands of Asemu, the former Vagan leader had lost the will to carry on. "Why bring me back like this?"

"_**Because the weight of your atrocities conflicts with your kind heart, a good soul that performs evil acts is doomed to purgatory."**_ Histoire pointed out to Zeheart, she knew all about his past and his gentle nature and the questionable things he had to do for the sake of his goal. _**"With your situation, your soul will be trapped in the world of the living, wandering forever unable to pass on. I will give you a chance at redemption, so that your soul may rest."**_

"How can you redeem my soul?" Zeheart lamented, he remembered all the lives he had taken for the sake of his goal, a goal that he had failed to accomplish in the end. " I took thousands of lives… and I sacrificed people that loved and adored me… in the end… all of that was for nothing… because I didn't have the resolve... I couldn't lead humanity to Eden!"

"_**You can redeem your soul by helping save billions of lives."**_ Histoire reassured Zeheart, hoping that he would agree to help her in her time of need. "_**Please, you must come with me to Gamindustri."**_

"Then… I accept." Zeheart said with a newfound determination in his voice, he wanted a chance to redeem himself for all the lives he had taken. "I will atone for my sins… and then, I'll pass on."

* * *

One day later, aboard the bridge of the Valhalla battleship, Leos, Zeheart, Banagher, Setsuna and Milliardo were discussing their plans and the obligations each of them had to Histoire.

"Your Gundams are ready for use; I had to replicate Zeheart's Legilis and Milliardo's Epyon from the ground up using acquired data." Leos let out a tired sigh, the replication process was a stressful ordeal for him, he lost sleep over all the data he had to review and compile. "It's really hard having to recreate destroyed machines."

"My apologies." Milliardo saw the fatigue in Leos's eyes; he appreciated the G-Diver's efforts. "I'll put Gundam Epyon into good use."

"Thank you for all your doing." Zeheart was appreciative as well, however, his voice was distant, his mind was still on his failure to accomplish Lord Ezelcant's goal.

"What kind of place is Gamindustri?" Banagher asked Leos, he still couldn't get over how ridiculous the planet's name sounded. "I'm not sure if I should take this seriously or not…"

"Our first interaction here was with a disembodied voice with strange powers." Setsuna reviewed the situation, out of all the four Gundam pilots, excluding Leos; The Gundam Meister was the most calm about their current situation. "This world may be alien in nature." He remembered his alien encounter back in his home world. "The ELS showed me many worlds, some of them occupied by beings that referred to themselves as demons and overlords, some of them looking very child-like despite being centuries old."

"Alright, let me brief you all on this world and where you'll be sent," Leos activated the ship's hologram projectors and projected an image of Gamindustri's four major landmasses. "These are the major nations in Gamindustri, Zeheart, you will be sent to Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, Banagher, you will be sent to Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, Milliardo, you will be sent Lowee, The Land of White Serenity and Setsuna, you will be sent to Lastation, The Land of Black Regality."

"I see then… if that's what it-" Zeheart was interrupted by his X-Rounder senses acting up, a green flash radiated in his head as he saw the image of a preteen girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes in a white hoodie falling from the sky, her features looked all too familiar to the former Vagan leader. "Fram!" He yelled out, trying to grasp what he had just seen.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna saw Zeheart's shocked expression, sensing the distress the former Vagan leader was experiencing.

"I-I have to go!" Zeheart ran out of the bridge and headed towards the hangar, where the newly rebuilt Gundam Legilis was.

"Hold on!" Leos tried to stop Zeheart, the G-Diver wasn't done briefing the Gundam pilots on their mission. "I'm not finished!"

Just as Leos was about to go after Zeheart, Setsuna blocked his path; the Gundam Meister shook his head, knowing it was pointless to stop the former Vagan leader. "Let him go, Histoire said we'll find our answers soon, right? Maybe this is a sign for him."

"I can feel it…" Banagher sensed several presences calling out to the Gundam Pilots, though he did not know where they came from, he definitely felt a strong pull. "Zeheart has to go."

"It's not our place to question a warrior's actions." Milliardo agreed with Setsuna and Banagher, he sensed Zeheart's warrior's spirit during their encounter and knew all too well the determination it came with.

Leos sighed in defeat, knowing that the rest of the Gundam Pilots had just overruled him. "Fine, but I'll be very mad if he screws this up!" The G-Diver commanded the Haros to prepare Zeheart's Gundam Legilis for launch. "_Crap… I was in such a rush, that I overlooked some tuning details…I hope there aren't any major complications._"

"I have to go quickly!" Zeheart held his chest as he remembered the purple haired girl he saw in his vision; the urge to save her was rising. "_She looks just like Fram Nara… the woman who sacrificed her life for my goal…_" The former Vagan leader thought of his late subordinate as he climbed into Gundam Legilis's cockpit and prepared to launch. "Zeheart Galette. Gundam Legilis, launching!"

* * *

Zeheart launched as soon as the hangar doors opened, his X-Rounder abilities guided him a few miles away from the Valhalla and lead him right above the skies of Planeptune, where Gundam Legilis's sensors detected the purple haired girl from his vision falling down. "Just hold on a little longer…!"

The purple haired girl's eyes opened as she was falling from the sky. _"What…where am I? Am I falling?! I don't even have a bungee cord! This is so not cool!"_ The falling girl noticed that something was flying through the clouds, she then saw Zeheart's Gundam Legilis flying towards her and a sense of panic built up in her. "_Yikes! A giant flying monster! Is it gonna bring me to its nest!?"_

As Zeheart flew nearer he opened Gundam Legilis's cockpit and he reached out to the falling purple haired girl. "Take my hand!" The former Vagan leader said as the wind blew his hair.

"_A cute guy came out of the monster's head?!"_ The purple haired girl was shocked to see Zeheart inside Gundam Legilis. "_Am I dreaming?_" The falling girl reached out and took Zeheart's hand, she was relieved that she wasn't going to fall to her death but still unsure about entering the head of a 'monster'.

"I've got you!" Zeheart said as he pulled the purple haired girl into Gundam Legilis's cockpit, just as the former Vagan leader thought they were safe, his mobile suit's atmospheric flight systems started to malfunction. "Damn… I have to force a landing somehow!" He said as he held the now unconscious girl in his arms, he saw the image of his late subordinate, Fram Nara in her. "I won't lose you again!" He held the purple haired closer to shield her from the force of the fall and he covered his mobile suit's head and cockpit with its forearms and braced himself for impact.

As Gundam Legilis was plummeting unto the ground Histoire's voice was heard once more _**"Zeheart…"**_ The tome's voice echoed in the former Vagan leader's head, her voice spoke with a sense of accomplishment and joy as she saw the unconscious girl in Zeheart's arms. _**"The girl you've just saved, she's my reason for summoning you. You and Neptune will help me save Gamindustri." **_

Gundam Legilis crashed straight into the ground, leaving a crater around it, with Zeheart still cradling the unconscious Neptune in his arms. The former Vagan leader used his body as a shield to prevent the purple haired girl from sustaining any major injuries, suffering several internal injuries and breaking a few bones in the process. "At least you're safe." He looked at the preteen with a relieved smile on his face as some blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "I'll contact Leos and tell him to pick up Gundam Legilis." He typed in the command to signal the Valhalla, he then stepped out of the cockpit, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms; just then a young pink haired girl wearing a short skirt and a wool sweater approached him, shocked by the appearance of the Gundam.

"E-excuse me." The pink haired girl saw the injured state Zeheart was in and she wore a very concerned look on her face. "You look hurt, do you need any help, mister?"

"That would be appreciated." Zeheart thanked the pink haired stranger before handing her the unconscious Neptune. "Just make sure that she's…" The Vagan leader passed out from the injuries caused by the impact before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

The unconscious Neptune found herself surrounded with nothing but a pitch black darkness, the preteen girl was very confused about the events that had taken place, especially the appearance of Zeheart and Gundam Legilis.

"It's dark…like, pitch black. Where am I? Was there a power outage? Wh-where's the circuit breaker?" Neptune said to herself, the preteen girl was confused by her surroundings and she didn't know anything about her situation. "But why am I glowing like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a black light?" The purple haired girl was getting annoyed at her confusing surroundings. "Wh-whatever. Hello? Is anyone here? Can I walk around? Don't blame me if I start to collect rings floating by the ground…But, ew. Who knows what I could step in…? It could be something like ABC Gum. Should I just wait for more text boxes to pop up?" The purple haired girl waited impatiently for a response before speaking once more. "Geez, I am bored. Whose message am I waiting for anyway?"

"_**I apologize for the delay. Have you been here long**_?" Histoire spoke to Neptune in an apologetic voice, the tome wanted to make sure that the preteen girl was unharmed.

"Whoa! A voice…I hear a voice!" Neptune was surprised to hear Histoire talking to her, the preteen girl was relieved that she wouldn't have to succumb to her boredom. "Delay for what? My soul to go to heaven? N-no! I don't wanna die yet!" The purple haired girl's relief was changed into a sense of fear.

"_**Please, stop being so confused, I did not intend to scare you with my words**_." Histoire tried to calm down the frantic Neptune, not knowing the effect of her words. "_**I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to you to ask a favor**_."

"A t-t-tomb!" Neptune was horrified upon confusing the word tome for tomb, fearing that she had truly died. "I knew it! I'm so dead! What do I want on my tombstone, right? Uhhh, what world below? Below what? Bellow hell?!"

"_**Do not worry, Neptune, you were saved from that fate by the guardian I have assigned to you**_." Histoire assured the preteen of her safe status, not wanting to agitate her any more.

"Then Ms. Heavenly Voice. How do you know my name?" Neptune's shock was replaced with curiosity rather than relief, the preteen girl wanted to know more about the situation she was in. "And what Guardian? Do you mean the cute guy that came out of the flying monster's mouth?" The purple haired girl remembered her first encounter with Zeheart.

"_**I know you are in doubt, but I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations. I stand for the world's everything and the world is my everything, there is nothing I do not know. Plus I created you, of course I know your name**_." The tome introduced herself to Neptune, shedding light on her identity to the preteen girl. "_**And yes, that is him, Zeheart Galette, a hero from another world who will protect you and will never leave your side**_."

"So, you like gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom? You've got kids? I see." Neptune was trying her hardest to understand what Histoire was saying and then the preteen girl's thoughts shifted to Zeheart. "But enough about that, when do I get to see my super cute hero?!" the purple haired girl's face beamed with joy at the prospect of seeing the former Vagan leader once more.

"_**D-do not make it sound like that. I created, not birthed**_." Histoire spoke in a nervous tone; the tome didn't really know why Neptune made such a strange comment, she then answered the preteen's question about Zeheart. "_**And your guardian will right there when you regain consciousness**_." The disembodied voice spoke in a regretful tone as she explained to the purple haired girl. "_**I know this is a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world."**_

"Oh, ok gotcha." Neptune smiled as she tried to piece together what Histoire had told her, only for the preteen girl to come up with an odd theory. "So my dad locked you up and ran away with me after I was born?" the purple haired girl was confident him her theory, but she couldn't get her mind off Zeheart. "I bet I'm going to have a super romantic adventure with my cute hero!"

"_**You are taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction. I clearly said it is not like that." Histoire was appalled by the theory Neptune had come up with. 'I created you and the other three CPUs with the former goddess. That was however, a dire error. I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me!**_" The tome pleaded to the preteen girl, hoping that her story would convince her. "_**Your guardian, Zeheart will be with you the whole way."**_

Just as Neptune's dream faded, the preteen girl was woken up by the sound of an alarm clock.

"Shuuut…up!" The still sleepy Neptune knocked over the alarm clock, annoyed that she had to wake up so early. "Oh, crackers. Did I break something? Where am I? My room…?" The preteen girl smirked, remembering Histoire's words about Zeheart being right there when she woke up. "Rise and shine, my cute hero." The purple haired girl hugged the object closest to her, only to find out that it wasn't the former Vagan leader she was hugging, but a pillow. "Where is he?!"

"Oh, you're up. Good morning sleepyhead!" The pink haired girl that rescued Neptune and Zeheart smiled at the preteen girl, relieved that she her injuries weren't too serious. "Well, good afternoon technically…"

"Um, this isn't my room, huh? Is it yours?" Neptune smiled nervously at the pink haired girl, not really knowing why she was in the teenaged girl's room. "Is it yours? Why'm I tucked in your bed so snugly?"

"Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star, but it was really a falling robot and a cool looking guy with white hair carried you out of it." The pink haired girl smiled at Neptune as she explained how she had found the preteen girl and Zeheart. "He looked badly hurt, but he was mostly concerned about you. I think it's romantic."

"Well, thanks for the help!" Neptune was very thankful to the pink haired girl and her comments about Zeheart made the preteen blush a bright red. "My cute hero cares that much about me!? Where is he?! I have to thank him with all the hugs and kisses in the world!"

"He's recovering in the living room." The pink haired girl opened the door to her room and led Neptune down to the living room, where they saw Zeheart asleep on the couch with bandages wrapped around him. "There he is."

Without warning, Neptune rushed over to the couch and draped herself over the unconscious Zeheart; the preteen girl was very excited to see the former Vagan leader, especially after hearing what the pink haired girl had said.

"What the…?" Zeheart woke up to the sudden weight Neptune had placed on his wounds, the former Vagan leader then saw the preteen girl's face dangerously close to his own.

"I'm so glad that you're awake! My cute hero! I bet you're a super cool Demon Hunter, or a sword wielding hero from the future!" Neptune wrapped her arms around Zeheart, the preteen girl was very happy to be in the presence of the former Vagan leader.

"What are you talking about?" Zeheart was confused at Neptune's behavior, finding it very different from the woman he had once known. "_She acts so…different from Fram." _The former Vagan leader thought to himself, but he was very relieved that the purple haired girl was safe. "I'm glad you are unharmed…"

"All because of you! My super cute hero!" Neptune hugged Zeheart tightly, very thankful to the former Vagan leader for saving her life.

"You two look so adorable together." The pink haired girl was touched by Neptune's enthusiasm and Zeheart's concern for her wellbeing, thinking that the preteen girl and the former Vagan leader were very close to each other. "Are you a couple?"

"No we are not…" Zeheart spoke up intent on clearing up the misunderstanding about his relationship with Neptune, only for the preteen girl to interrupt him mid-sentence.

"We sure are!" Neptune tightened her grip on Zeheart, her cheeks tinged a light pink upon remembering how the former Vagan leader had saved her. "He saved me when I was falling and he took my hand and held me in his arms! It was so romantic."

"_What is she talking about?" _ Zeheart thought to himself, puzzled by Neptune's choice of words, never once did he imply such a relationship, but the preteen girl thought otherwise.

"That's so cute!" The pink haired girl clapped her hands, likening Neptune's story about her and Zeheart to a love story written by a famous Manga artist in Lastation. "Oh, my name's Compa by the way, I'm a nurse in training."

"Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? The, should I call you…Com…uh…whatever. Compa's fine." Neptune smiled nervously after failing to give the nurse in training a catchy nickname.

"And I'm Zeheart Galette…pleased to meet you and thank you for your hospitality." The former Vagan leader thanked Compa for all she has done for him and Neptune.

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-…Neppee…Neptaa-…Ne-pelvis…Nep…tumor…W-wah…" Compa struggled to find a cute nickname for the preteen girl, her lack of progress was starting to frustrate the nurse in training.

"Oh, it is confusing you? Okay then, you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint or something else." Neptune tried to help Compa come up with a cute nickname for her.

"Then I choose Nep-Nep." Compa smiled happily as she chose one of the nicknames Neptune had suggested for herself. "Nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!" The nurse in training then turned her attention to the former Vagan leader. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Zeheart."

"Oh, yeah, where are we anyway?" Neptune asked curiously as she looked around. The preteen girl had no idea where she was.

"We're in the central city of Planeptune." Compa told both Neptune and Zeheart about their current location, hoping she could be of help to them.

"Planep…tune? Hmm, okay. I remember someone mentioning the world below?" Neptune remembered the conversation she had with Histoire. The preteen girl then connected the dots in her mind.

"_Looks like I'm where I need to be…I must contact Leos and the others about this as soon as I can_." Zeheart thought to himself as he received this new piece of information from Compa.

"Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia." Compa nodded in agreement to Neptune's statement, surprised that the preteen girl knew.

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Neptune's confusion returned as soon as Compa mentioned the existence of other landmasses.

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?" Compa didn't know why Neptune was asking questions about things that were pretty much common knowledge.

"Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me." Neptune smiled nervously, feeling a little overwhelmed by all this new information.

"Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person." Compa reviewed all the signs that Neptune had given her, including her lack of common knowledge. "How original! Maybe you bumped your head…"

"Well, I have all the memories I need!" Neptune smiled as she clung onto Zeheart, happy that she was so close to the former Vagan leader. "I remember my cute hero saving me and being held tight in his arms as he declared his undying love for me!"

"I never said anything like that…" Zeheart was still very puzzled by Neptune's attitude towards him; he had no idea why the preteen girl was making all of these strange implications about their relationship.

"You don't have to say anything!" Neptune blushed and made circles on Zeheart's chest with her finger as she remembered Histoire's words about the Vagan leader. "When I was all sleepy and stuff, a voice told me that you'd always be there for me and she didn't deny that our adventure will be a romantic one with my hero from another world!"

"_Histoire…your poor choice of words has complicated my mission…_" Zeheart thought to himself, dreading his upcoming journey with the emotional Neptune. "_But…saving her was my priority; this outcome was completely unpredicted, though_."

"Adventure? A voice?" Compa listened in on Zeheart and Neptune's conversation, recognizing those two elements from the various works of fantasy that have become popular in Anime and Manga. "Sounds important, I guess that's why Mr. Zeheart is here."

"Plus five points for Compa!" Neptune smiled at the nurse in training as she held on to the still confused Zeheart. "A voice called out for help and she said that my cute hero would protect me."

"Well, there have been a lot of monsters appearing lately." Compa remembered the reports of the monster attacks that have been happening on all four of the landmasses, backing up the evidence that Zeheart and Neptune were on a very important journey. "The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now… but there have also been reports about rogue robots appearing and attacking military facilities…"

"Then…there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere!" Neptune was excited at all the signs that pointed towards her 'romantic' adventure with Zeheart. "I bet me and my cute hero are on a mission to beat that boss and save the world!"

"_Monsters and a boss_…" Zeheart thought to himself and realized how strange those terms sounded outside the videogames he had played in Tordia. "_I truly am in an alien world…"_

"Then I'll help you!" Compa was filled with confidence upon hearing Neptune's words, thinking that they can put an end to the attacks. "I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" The nurse in training was very confident in her decision. "Nep-Nep, I may not be the strongest, but I'll do anything to help you and Mr. Zeheart!"

"You will? Don't'cha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?" Neptune was excited that Compa offered her services to her and Zeheart.

"Right, but…this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them." Compa said calmly, despite the graphic nature of the subject. "Students are leaving school out of fear. So it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice.

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp our, right?" Neptune said with a confident smile on her face, the preteen girl was very eager to begin her journey, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to bond with Zeheart. "Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

"That sounds like a plan." Zeheart nodded in agreement to Neptune's proposal, though he did not quite understand why both Compa and the purple haired preteen chose such light words to describe such a dire situation. "However, we still need to recover from our injuries…"

"Yeah, I'm still all sleepy from the fall." Neptune yawned before hugging Zeheart's arm, the preteen girl then smiled up at the former Vagan leader. "Maybe we can snooze next to each other, cuddle and maybe even get into some really kinky stuff!."

"Nep-Nep, you just woke up and you're sleepy again?" Compa stared at Neptune, amazed by the preteen girl's laziness and how forward she was with Zeheart. "Don't do anything naughty on my bed, okay?"

"_So this is my second chance, huh_?" Zeheart thought to himself as he glanced at Neptune and Compa, and without knowing it, the former Vagan leader smiled, seeing such a peaceful scene was a welcome change from the war and death he had experienced during the last days of the battle of La Gramis. "_I'll protect her… until my mission is over and I can finally… pass away."_

* * *

Back at the Valhalla, Leos received the order from Zeheart to pick up the damaged Gundam Legilis; the G-Diver pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at the former Vagan leader's reckless decision to sortie before a proper system check.

"Damn!" Leos cursed as the image of the heavily damaged Gundam Legilis appeared onscreen; the G-Diver knew how much work it took to repair the mobile suit. "Someone has to pick up Zeheart's Gundam."

"I'll do it." Banagher stepped forward, volunteering to recover Zeheart's Gundam Legilis; the Unicorn pilot wore a determined look on his face. "I want to see this new world… and the people that live in it, so after I'm done, I'd like to head out to Planeptune and then Leanbox."

"Alright then, head to the hangar and launch immediately." Leos agreed to let Banagher recover the Gundam Legilis, the G-Diver then opened the hangar doors.

* * *

Banagher immediately headed to the Hangar where Gundam Unicorn was stored, after entering the mobile suit's cockpit the young pilot prepared to head out.

"Banagher Links in Gundam Unicorn, I'm heading out!" The Gundam pilot launched out of the Valhalla in his mobile suit, taking to the skies above Planeptune. "_I can feel it… the hearts of all the people living here_." The young brunette thought to himself as his Newtype abilities allowed him to feel the psychic energy around him.

* * *

Author's note: The Second mission is complete! The circumstances of Zeheart's appearance in Gamindustri are revealed and he saves Neptune from falling! This story will not adhere to the game completely and some events will be added while others will be removed for narrative purposes, next chapter, the party finds the Key Fragment and they meet IF, also the other Gundam Pilots will have some conversations and Compa meets Banagher, on another note, I decided to utilize Neptune's striking resemblance to Zeheart's most loyal subordinate, Fram Nara, who loved him until the end of her life.

* * *

In memory of Noboru Yamaguchi, the author of the well beloved Familiar of Zero/ Zero no Tsukaima series, he and his work will be missed dearly.

* * *

Now to answer my two reviewers

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well.

I hope future chapters will entertain you as much!

And Zeheart just met Neptune!

Thanks for reading.

HeeroUzuki

Yeah, after much thinking about the concepts and thank you, each of the Gundam Pilots will have a different theme to their relationships with their Goddesses, Milliardo's is going to be the most comedic and stressful on his part, and your story was indeed my source of inspiration, thank you so much for your vote of confidence, I will continue to keep in mind that the writer of my favorite story enjoys my work, thank you for reading and for your amazing story.


	3. Friendship, Rivalry and War

Mobile Suit Gundam: Memory of Victory Trailer

Preview chapter: Friendship, Rivalry and War.

Cover image: Zeheart and Plutia on the right side and Asemu and Noire on the left with Neptune smiling cheerfully in the middle. Behind the group is the image of Gundam AGE-2 and Zeydra.

In an Alternate Gamindustri set in the year 1989, the nations were being formed by the newly chosen CPUs, but the whole planet was at war with the remnants of the fallen nation of Tari, which after being abandoned on the Mars Sphere, renamed itself Vagan, the war waged for 39 years and now Neptune was dragged from her own world to bear witness of a different version of the war her beloved Zeheart fought and died in and the Planeptune CPU gets to see a younger version of the Gundam Legilis Pilot become the man she met and fell in love with and his friendship with the man who would end his life, Asemu Asuno.

* * *

One gloomy morning on Planeptune, Zeheart and Asemu passed each other by on the streets, both pilots glancing at one another before continuing to their destinations.

* * *

In a secret location within Planeptune, Zeheart and his subordinate, Daz Roden were both reviewing the file on Asemu Asuno, who was the son of the Federation's commander and creator of the Gundam, Flit Asuno.

"With this mission as a spy on Planeptune, I'll surely get the Gundam's location out of Asemu, this is all for Lord Ezelcant's plan… for the Eden he always dreamed of…" Zeheart told Daz about his plans about the current mission; the Vagan Spy knew just how important this operation was to their leader's cause.

* * *

Zeheart was taking a stroll on a park in Planeptune when he was approached by the nation's CPU, Plutia; the blue-violet haired girl was interested in the Vagan Spy's mysterious yet gentle appearance.

"Are you new on Planeptune?" Plutia asked Zeheart with an excited look on her face, hoping that she could make friends with the Vagan Spy.

"Yeah, my name's Zeheart Galette" Sensing no hostility from Plutia, the Vagan Spy smiled at her, since the reports said that Planeptune's CPU was quite absent minded, the white haired pilot was sure that his mission would not be affected. "…pleased to meet you."

"You look very cool!" Plutia placed her hands together and declared in a singsong voice, very interested in the Vagan Spy and his mysterious appearance that the Planeptune CPU likened to a hero in one of the mangas written in Lowee. "Can we be friends?"

"Sure, I guess." Zeheart accepted Plutia's request, knowing that a friendship with Planeptune's CPU could help him gain access to the Basilicom and the nation's information, not knowing just how much he would bond with the blue-violet haired girl.

"Yay! I have a new friend!" Plutia jumped in excitement before taking Zeheart's hands, smiling at the Vagan Spy and fantasizing about all the fun they would have together.

"This is so not cool!" Neptune, who was eyeing Plutia and Zeheart's meeting, noticing the clear affection in the blue-violet girl's eyes, was feeling very jealous upon seeing another version of the Gundam Legilis Pilot so close to another girl. "I know that this is a totally different version of my cute guardian, but seeing this lovey-dovey meeting scene is really grinding my gears!"

* * *

On his second day at the Suzie Muscovy School Zeheart helped the Mobile Suit Club fix all the bugs on their mobile suit, Asemu, Shawee, Macil, Noire, Neptune and Plutia standing there with smiles on their faces, pleased with the results of the Vagan Spy's work.

"Thank you, Zeheart, we don't have much time left until the tournament, so I'm glad you're here." Asemu held out his hand to the Vagan Spy as a friendly gesture, thankful for his assistance and the successful repairs on the mobile suit.

Zeheart stood still and stared at Asemu's hand, unsure of whether he should accept the blonde pilot's friendly gesture.

"Come on, you two… shake hands!" Plutia took both Asemu and Zeheart's hands and placed them together, with a smile on her face, the Planeptune CPU wanted her childhood friend and her new friend to bond.

Asemu and Zeheart both smiled as they shook hands, both pilots feeling a mutual respect for one another, not knowing what the future held in store for them.

"Asemu… if you're not too busy after school, would you like to hang out with me some time?" Noire blushed as she shyly asked the blonde pilot out on a date, hoping that he would allow their relationship to increase beyond that of friendship. "D-d-don't get the wrong idea… I just want to spend more time with you!"

"Sure, why not?" Asemu smiled at Noire, not knowing why she was acting far different from her confident and diligent self, the blonde pilot then chuckled, seeing the his childhood friend act so shy was very amusing to him. "I mean, we're practically family."

"You idiot…!" Noire yelled at Asemu as tears welled up in her eyes, the future Lastation CPU then slapped the him hard across the face, the black haired girl burst out in anger, upset at how the blonde pilot was so clueless and insensitive to her romantic feelings for him. "You just don't get it..."

"So peaceful…." Zeheart smiled, though Noire's violent attitude was unnerving, the Vagan Spy enjoyed seeing people free enough to express bonds and emotion without fear.

"So this is what my cute guardian was like with his bestest buddy." Neptune had a starry eyed look on her face, the lilac haired preteen always wondered what Asemu was like, especially since Zeheart always spoke so highly of him.

* * *

Zeheart and Asemu waited for Plutia and Noire on the shore of the beach, both of them nervous of what the girls had planned.

"Zeheart…!" Plutia called out to the Vagan Spy with a blush on her cheeks, sporting a maroon coloured swimsuit with several frills, the Planeptune CPU was excited to show off her new look to the Vagan Spy. "I look pretty… right?

"Y-yeah…" Zeheart glanced nervously at Plutia, though he found her very attractive, the Vagan Spy was uncomfortable with the kind of thoughts he was having about one of his closest friends. "It suits you." The white haired pilot tried not to blush.

"A-Asemu, wh-wh-what do you think about mine? N-not that I care or anything…!" Noire blushed nervously as she showed off her dark blue, two-piece swimsuit, hoping that the blonde pilot would find her attractiveness enough to break the friendship barrier that kept their relationship at a standstill.

"I-it's very pretty… it looks good on you, Noire." Asemu scratched his cheek nervously as he blushed. The blonde pilot found the Lastation CPU very attractive, but like Zeheart before him, the young Asuno was uncomfortable with the idea of having lewd thoughts about a close friend.

* * *

The wonderful time spent between the Zeheart, Asemu, Plutia and Noire passed the bonds and memories between them becoming stronger, Neptune bearing witness and being a part of it.

The day Zeheart and Asemu watched a movie about mobile suits and spent the whole day on the subject, much to Plutia and Noire's chagrin, since the girls wanted the outing to be a double date, this implication made Neptune extremely jealous.

And Halloween, where Zeheart was dressed up as a white haired Devil Hunter, Asemu as a blonde Vampire Hunter armed with a whip, Plutia as a love obsessed Angel, Noire as a Glyph User with henna tattoos on her back and palms and Neptune dressed in a black dress with her hair tied by two cloth tubes.

* * *

After a heated argument and a long fight, Zeheart and Asemu were getting ready to settle their dispute on the beach, when suddenly, Plutia had a scary look on her face, the same look she wore before she transformed into Iris Heart.

"Truce…?" Asemu looked up at Zeheart; whatever they were arguing about seemed very small compared to Plutia's incoming rage.

"Yeah…" Zeheart helped Asemu up, not caring about the argument either in the face of Plutia's anger and the possibility that she might transform.

Asemu then burst out in laughter, thinking about how stupid the argument was, Zeheart then followed, laughing as well at how pointless their fight was and the time they had wasted, not to mention Iris Heart almost coming out.

* * *

Zeheart was back in the makeshift headquarters for his operations, having a conversation with Daz about the progress of his mission.

"The Federation's base on Planeptune is developing a new machine based on the Gundam; the same could be said about Lastation" Zeheart handed Daz the flash drive that contained the data on the prototype mobile suits, knowing that this information can help with the development of the new X-Rounder commander unit. "I've also acquired strategic data that we can use."

"Thank you, Master Zeheart." Daz took the flash drive, thankful for the Vagan Spy's hard work and the information that may very well turn the tide of the war.

"_Can I really leave them_?" Zeheart thought with a heavy heart, despite knowing that he would have to return to his role as a soldier, the Vagan Spy had bonded deeply with Asemu, Noire, Neptune and Plutia, and his growing feelings for the Planeptune CPU, despite her scary behaviour as Iris Heart. "_I am a warrior… when I was with them; I forgot who I was… my reason for living is Eden… I cannot let these bonds distract me."_

* * *

Zeheart, Asemu, Noire, Plutia and Neptune were all stargazing on a hill covered by a field of brilliant lilac flowers, all five friend wearing bright and happy smiles on their faces.

"Wow… the stars are so pretty!" Plutia smiled up at the sky before hugging Zeheart's arm, what made this moment beautiful to her was not the sparkling sky or the radiant flowers, but the company of her friends and the man she loved.

"Yeah, I've heard an old legend that the stars are the wishes of goddesses." Zeheart smiled at Plutia, though he knew all about her feelings for him and reciprocated them, the Vagan Spy feigned ignorance, not wanting to make his departure harder on the Planeptune CPU.

"Then I hope my wish gets up there… my wish that we'll be together forever!" Plutia blushed and tightened her grip on Zeheart's arm, never wanting their tender loving moment to end.

Asemu smiled at Zeheart and Plutia, seeing the obviously affectionate interaction between two of his closest friends filled the blonde pilot's heart with warmth.

"D-d-don't get the wrong idea, I'm just cold, okay!" Noire hugged Asemu's arm, upon seeing the closeness Zeheart and Plutia shared, the Lastation CPU had her own ideas about her relationship with the blonde pilot.

"I miss my Zeheart…" Neptune let out a sad sigh, though it has only been months in her world's time, this world's timeline made her feel that she hasn't seen the Gundam Legilis Pilot for years.

* * *

After the battle between the Zedas R and the Gundam AGE-1 Swordia, Zeheart opened the cockpit of his mobile suit to reveal his identity to Asemu.

"Asemu… this is fate, we were born into two different realities." Zeheart stood in Zedas R's cockpit over the defeated Gundam AGE-1 Swordia, determined to get the blonde pilot off the battlefield. "Maybe… if things were different… we could have remained friends."

"But…" Asemu felt betrayed by his best friend, but he could sense the reluctance in the Vagan Spy's voice, this made the blonde pilot question their friendship. "Zeheart!"

"Zeheart…!" Plutia watched in horror as the Vagan Spy revealed his true identity, but what truly broke her heart was the fact that the white haired pilot was planning to leave her from the start and that despite their bond, he still decided to carry out his mission. "Zeheart…" The Planeptune CPU broke down in tears.

* * *

Aboard the Downes mobile fortress Zeheart now wearing his control mask was accompanied by Daz and Medel Zant as he commanded his forces in a long battle against the Federation.

"Our goal is Gamindustri; we have to win this battle, for the sake of Vagan's future!" Zeheart rallied his subordinates behind his cause with his passionate speech about Lord Ezelcant's goal. "We'll win this battle and free our Eden from the ring of demons!"

* * *

Aboard the Diva, Asemu was about to launch into battle in the Gundam AGE-2 Artimes, the blonde pilot steeled himself for the conflict to come.

"Asemu Asuno. Gundam AGE-2 Artimes, heading out!" The Super Pilot flew into space in his mobile suit, as he continued on; the blonde spotted Zeheart's Zeydra and then activated his beam sabers. "I'll defeat you and protect everyone!"

"You can't defeat me; you are not a true warrior!" Zeheart parried Asemu's beam sabers with his own, determined to settle things with his best friend and rival once and for all.

"I'm different now!" Asemu pushed Zeheart back and engaged in the final battle against his best friend.

* * *

Woolf Enneacle's final words and Dole Frost's sacrifice spurned the two warriors into the future, but who will fate choose? Who will be left standing in the end?

* * *

As Zeheart stood on the bridge of the Fa Zard he saw all the ghosts of the people who died for his goal.

"I'm doing this to honour all the sacrifices of my fallen comrades." Zeheart wore a sorrowful expression on his face as he remembered all of his fallen friends and subordinates. "I can't fail!"

* * *

Zeheart in his Ghirarga clashed beam sabers with Kio and Flit Asuno, who co-piloted the Gundam AGE-3 in a battle over the skies of Planeptune.

"This feeling… It's Flit Asuno in the cockpit… but that other one is…" Zeheart sensed Kio in the Gundam AGE-3, in the young boy; he felt both Asemu and Noire's blood.

* * *

The parallel version of Neptune, who looked much like Purple Heart, piloting her Ghirarga N, battled against Kio in his Gundam AGE-FX, the purple haired pilot sent swarms of particle bits to assault the younger pilot.

"Kio, continue fighting your own way to end this war." Asemu, piloting his Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound, pulled the Gundam AGE-FX pilot away from the attack.

* * *

Sometime later, aboard the Fa Zard, Zeheart placed his hand on the parallel Neptune's cheek, earning a blush from the twin braided pilot.

"You are very important to me…" Zeheart stared into the parallel Neptune's eyes, seeing his twin braided subordinate as his last link to his humanity, something the Vagan Leader, felt he was losing ever since he inherited Lord Ezelcant's will.

"Master Zeheart…" The parallel Neptune blushed as she placed her hand over the Vagan Leader's, in a display of her undying love and loyalty to the white haired pilot, she placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Zeheart commanded Falk Ocramud, the commander of La Gramis, to prepare the Digmazenon cannon to fire on the Federation Forces, despite his allies being in the way.

"I have to succeed… or all those sacrifices… everything I've fought for… will be for nothing…!" Zeheart wore a sorrowful expression, his face twisted with the madness that came with sacrificing human emotions. "Fire!" The Vagan Leader gave the order to fire the Digmazenon cannon.

* * *

Digmazenon was fired and Zeheart launched in his Red Gundam Legilis, tearing apart any enemies that stood in his way with his mobile suit's particle bits.

"I've sacrificed everything for Eden. I have no regrets!" Zeheart charged into the battlefield in his Gundam Legilis, driven mad by everything he had to sacrifice.

"I'll bring you back to me… you're mine, don't ever forget that!" Iris Heart, piloting her mobile suit, the Iris Goddess, clashed beam sabers with Zeheart in his Gundam Legilis.

* * *

Now the final battle has begun, two friends turned rivals fighting to the death, the sad sound of their conflicting souls echoing throughtout the battlefiend

"Zeheart, look at what you've become… can you really save your people like that!?" Asemu fired at Zeheart using his DODS Lancer, appalled at how heartless the Vagan Leader forced himself to become.

"Asemu!" Zeheart clashed beam sabers with the Bisidian Captain before kicking him away, charging at his best friend at full force with his mobile suit's fist.

"Zeheart!" Asemu charged at the Vagan Leader, determined to settle their long rivalry once and for all.

The fists of Gundam Legilis and Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound collided in a strong punch.

"Plutia… forgive me…" an injured Zeheart spoke in a weak voice as Gundam Legilis drifted off into space.

Mobile Suit Gundam: Memory of Victory. Coming Soon.

* * *

Author's note: The trailer for my new story is up! I apologise for the somewhat messy writing style, I tried to go with a trailer format and still find a way to develop the character's interactions, this story will feature the Alternate Gamindustri fused with an alternate Gundam Multiverse, so expect the two worlds to be connected very closely. In this story, Neptune will discover the origins of Zeheart and Parallel Neptune replaces Fram Nara. The events of this trailer follow this video watch?v=MrkbDu0Txko

Now to answer my reviewers

Cooking Samurai

Thanks! And luckily, Domon's winning the poll.

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks!

Banagher's is up next!

Thanks, I try, and I knew you'd like that!

I'll try to make them good; I hope you enjoyed the trailer!

HeeroUzuki

Thanks, and I've modified the chapter to your specifications, thanks for the advice!


End file.
